Mune Kyun Tropical Island
by Mikashimotaku
Summary: The Yumeiro Patissiere short, Mune Kyun Tropical Island, the way it should be. Team Ichigo is stranded on a tropical island, could something special and unforgetable happen there? Major Kashigo Fluff! COMPLETE!
1. Stranded?

**Me: Hello People! I'm just adding me saying something because well I was too lazy to do it before ^.^" so that you know if you ever see (Author:) that's me talking to you. So yeah... Ignore it if you want, but sometimes I explains things.**

**Ichigo: C! What're you doing?**

**Me: Ichigo? ... Why are you calling me 'C'?**

**Ichigo: Because you refuse to tell me your real name!**

**Me: I don't want people to know! But from now on, call me Mikashimotaku :)**

**Ichigo: Mikashimotaku? What the heck?**

**Me: ... It's my ninja name!**

**Ichigo: Okay then... So Mikashi...**

**Me: Disclaimer Time! I DO NOT own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

**Ichigo: Hey you cut me off... -.-**

"Weehee!" Ichigo jumped into the ocean.

"You guys are being too carefree about this…" Kashino complained from the shore.

"Ma-kun…." Andou replied running for the water as well, "you need to lighten up, enjoy this opportunity."

"Opportunity! Were stranded on an island!"

"I wouldn't say stranded" Hanabusa cut in "more like cut off from society."

"It's the same thing!"

Ichigo sprang out of the water. She was soaked with ocean water. The sun reflected off her giving off the illusion she was shining. "Come on Kashino! You need to relax and have fun!"

"Am I the only one who realizes that…." He stopped short as Ichigo grabbed his hand.

"Come on!" She ran towards the ocean dragging Kashino along with her. They ran into the ocean until it came to their waists. Ichigo floated onto her back and closed her eyes. She stayed like that for a few minutes. Kashino was thinking of sneaking off, when she spoke. "Isn't this relaxing Kashino?"

"I…. I guess so."

"You're too stressed out you know…. You need to be more relaxed. More… Happy."

"We are stranded, you can't take this lightly."

"It's perfect."

"Perfect? We're cut off from cut off from society!"

"It's the perfect time to teach you how to relax."

"I can relax if I want to!"

"Believe me, I don't think you can."

"I can so!"

"Then explain to me why you're so tense right now." She swam behind him and rubbed his shoulders. "Your shoulder muscles are super tense." Kashino closed his eyes.

"You know…. Maybe this island isn't as bad as I thought…" Ichigo stopped rubbing his shoulders.

"Yeah. From here and on I name this Mune Kyun Tropical Vacation!" Kashino smiled slightly.

"Sure."

Ichigo giggled happily "Race you back to shore!"

"You're on!"

**Me: I hope you liked chapter one!**

**Kashino: Oy! Why are you so excited? It's only one chapter, and it's not even long...**

**Me: Kashino! Stop being a meanie!**

**Kashino: Stop being a baka!**

**Ichigo: Mou! Stop fighting!**


	2. Property of Amano Ichigo

**Me: Hello people! Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Hanabusa: Chapter 2? I missed chapter 1? Why wasn't I in the intro and conclusion?**

**Me: Intro and Conclusion?**

**Hanabusa: This is the intro, when we're talking at the bottom I call it a conclusion.**

**Me: ... That's very smart of you ^.^**

**Hanabusa: So, what is your name**

**Me: Mi...**

**Ichigo: Mikashimotaku!**

**Me: Ichigo? When'd you get here?**

**Ichigo: I just came in... You know the door is open right?**

**Me: What?**

**Ichigo: Sike! *giggles animeish***

**Me: ... You didn't dare try and trick me...**

**Ichigo: Eeep!**

**Hanabusa: Mikashimotaku DOES NOT own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

Kashino and Ichigo sped off toward the shore. Kashino gained speed as he stroked his arms faster and stronger than Ichigo. When they made it to shore Kashino beat Ichigo by 1 minute. "Ha! I beat you!" Kashino said.

"Well…." Ichigo panted "You're stronger….. Than… Me."

"No! I beat you fair and square!"

"Doesn't it feel better to relax and just enjoy?" Ichigo said lying on her back. The sand stuck to her like metal to magnets. Kashino laughed as she got up.

"You've got sand all over your back." He said brushing off the sand. "And yeah, I guess it does." Ichigo closed her eyes.

"Your hands feel nice."

Kashino went red. "Yeah well…. Okay… You know Amano I've realized that….. I lik…."

"Ichigo-chan!" Hanabusa called from higher up the beach. He walked down the beach and helped Ichigo up. He shot and angry glare at Kashino. "Come Ichigo-chan. Andou found some suitcases further down the beach. Let's get you changed into something dry." As Ichigo walked away, Hanabusa leaned forward and whispered softly, "keep away from Ichigo." He walked away towards a small fire near the palm trees. Kashino saw Andou looking through a pile of luggage. Ichigo was standing a few meters away wrapped in a towel. He walked over slowly. _Stay away from Ichigo…._

"Kashino?" Andou asked

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Which one of these is Amano-san's luggage?"

"I don't know."

"Could you look through that luggage?" He pointed at a black luggage to his left, "I'll check this one. Amano-san? Do any of these look like yours?"

"No. They all look the same!"

Andou sighed, "Guess we have to check them all." Kashino opened one of the luggages. It didn't have any clothes in it. Just a bunch of gift shop items. He rummaged through a bunch of tourist magnets and postcards when he saw a pink notebook. He opened the notebook carefully.

**Property of Amano Ichigo.**

Reluctantly he flipped the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_We've just left the dock, in a boat! Paris is a nice place but we are headed for a tropical island! An Island called Moon Island. How romantic is that? I was thinking I could finally tell __K __how I feel. Under the stars, the waves crashing against the shore. It would be truly beautiful. _

_Amano Ichigo,_

_Dear Diary,_

_The boat is hitting rough water. Each blow makes the floor quiver. It has also started raining. Water is entering the boat faster than the boat crew can remove it. The boys have started to help as well. It feels like the boat is being torn apart. Oh no. Water is flooding into the room. I think we're sinking!_

Kashino re-read one single sentence over again"I was thinking I could finally tell _K _how I feel." Water has splashed on the page, smudging the name out. "Who is this somebody?" Kashino whispered out loud.

"Did you say something Kashino?" Ichigo asked from behind him. Hastily Kashino shoved the notebook under some postcards.

"No! No I didn't!"

"Oh, okay." She looked at the suitcase. "Oh look! You found my souvenir suitcase."

"Souvenir suitcase?"

"Yup! I bought so many things for people back at home I needed to put them in a separate luggage."

"You bought that many things?"

"Yup! This postcard here," she said pointing to a small card, "is from the time we went to Spain, Oh! And this one is from when we were at the Swan Castle."

"Who did you plan on giving them to?"

"Natsume."

"All of these just for her?"

"Well Natsume always wished she could travel the world, so I thought I might get her a postcard from everywhere we go."

"That's very generous of you."

"Yup! I've probably spent more than 50 dollars on her."

"That's a sweet thing to do for your sister; my sister would never do something like that for me."

"Sure she would, if you asked."

"No way."

"Sure she would." Ichigo smiled a sweet smile. It reminded Kashino of sugar.

"Amano…. I've been meaning to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I…. Li…."

"Amano-san! I think I found your luggage!" Andou called suddenly.

Ichigo turned, "Yes! I think that's it!" Kashino looked through and pulled out a pink top with a strawberry pattern.

"Definitely." Ichigo grabbed the shirt from him; she took a pair of shorts from her luggage and disappeared behind a palm tree.

"What were you going to tell her?" Andou asked Kashino.

"Nothing."

"Obviously something."

"I lik….. What could that mean?"

"It's nothing!"

"Okay, I'll leave it for now." He tossed clothes at Kashino, "found your luggage, get changed, you'll get sick."

**Kashino: You're going to make me sick? What's next, your going to make me DIE?**

**Me: I never said that!**

**Kashino: *Takes out story* I quote, "Found your luggage, get changed, you'll get sick." **

**Me: That doesn't mean you are going to...**

**Kashino: So you've just given it away that I'm not?**

**Me: No! I mean yes... I mean uhhh... Darn you Kashino!**

**Kashino: Make sure you review...**

**Me: *In background* I told you to say it with enthusiasm!**


	3. Can You Climb A Coconut Tree?

**Me: Chapter 3! :)**

**Andou: Hello Mikashimotaku-san**

**Me: Oh, hello Andou, where have you been the last two chapters?**

**Andou: ... I've been cleaning up after Kashino, Ichigo and Hanabusa's mess.**

**Me: So Andou, what do you think of Kashino and Ichigo's relationship?**

**Andou: I knew since the moment they met they'd fall for each other. I realized they were in love before they did.**

**Me: Wow, that's very interesting. Do you want them to date?**

**Andou: They would be so good together! I can just see it.**

**Me: How do you think they'll tell each other their feelings?**

**Andou: I think you should decide that for yourself, after all, it is your story.**

**Me: Your right! I can do anything!**

**Andou: Now Mikashimotaku-san... Don't get carried away...**

**Me: *not listening* I can rule the writing world!**

**Andou: Oy! Mikashimotaku-san!**

After changing Kashino walked along the beach unsure of what to do. He spotted Ichigo and Hanabusa by the fire down the beach. Hanabusa was leaning slowly, inching closer and closer to Ichigo's soft, pink lips. Kashino broke into a run. His feet sifted through the sand. "Stop!" Kashino yelled at the top of his lungs. Ichigo turned to face him.

"Kashino?"

Hanabusa gave Kashino a glare. Almost like his eyes were red with fire. Kashino finally slowed and continued walking. As he reached the small fire, Ichigo started talking, completely oblivious Hanabusa had tried to kiss her. As she talked Kashino could not help but admire her. The top she was wearing, the pink strawberry pattern blouse, hung loosely and seemed to flap in the slight wind. Her shorts went down to her knees and were made of denim. Oh, and her hair, she had it down loose. Not tied up in those weird little curls, but free to rest on her shoulders and play around in the breeze. Kashino smiled a slight smile no one noticed.

"Kashino?"

"Hmmm?" He replied still in his daze.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Huh?" He said blinking.

"You weren't listening?"

"No… Sorry…"

"I was listening Ichigo-chan." Hanabusa said taking her hand, "you were talking about coconuts."

"Yeah I was; you see I was thinking if we could figure out a way to open them, we would be able to drink the milk inside."

"Oh." Kashino said softly_. How could I be so stupid? Why wasn't I listening_!

"So…." Ichigo said "Does someone know how to climb the coconut tree?"

"….. You don't know how to climb a tree?"

"Nope!"

"I can cli…." Hanabusa started.

"I'll do it!" Kashino said jumping up.

"Great!" Ichigo said clapping her hands together, "Oh… I can't wait to drink coconut milk." Kashino went up to the tall coconut tree. He gulped. That was one high tree. Someone tapped his shoulder. He jumped at least 3 meters. He turned around to see Andou.

"Oh. Andou it's just you…."

"Kashino, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to climb this tree…" He said nervously.

"I thought you were scared of heights… Like the time we climbed the tree in my backyard and you were screaming at the top of your lungs, Get me down!" He chuckled softly as Kashino went bright red.

"I was 6! I can totally climb a tree now."

"Go ahead." Andou said nodding toward the tree. Kashino gripped the trees' rough, hard bark with his hands, put his sandaled feet in a dent in the tree and up he went. He was nearing the top of the tall tree. He was already starting to breathe shallower_. Don't look down….. Don't look down_…. he coached himself. He grabbed 2 coconuts and dropped them to the ground. The thud was so far away Kashino froze, and jerkily turned his head to look down. The ground seemed miles away. Suddenly his feet felt like ice, slippery and frozen. He gripped his hands tighter on the bark of the tree, his hands turning white. Andou was watching as his friend look frozen with terror. "Are you okay?" he called up at Kashino.

"Y-y-y-eahhh…. Perfectly f-f-f-ine….."

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah….."

Andou sighed; this was just like last time. "1, 2, 3…"

"Andou! Helped me down! **GET ME DOWN!**" Kashino screeched. Luckily Ichigo was too far away to hear him.

"How am I supposed to get you down? You're too high up." Kashino didn't reply. He seemed to be turning green.

"Andou! It's t-too high…. I need to get down."

"I told you, you're still afraid of heights."

"Okay… Okay… You can say I told you so. Just help me down!"

"Like I said, I can't help you, you're too high up. You need to climb back down yourself."

"**WHAT!**"

**Me: *Massages hands* Boy that was hard work... But that's what it takes to rule the writing world!**

**Andou: Mikashimo... Mikashi-san! Please, I didn't mean it that way... You're not going to be in charge of the writing world ^.^"**

**Me: I-I'm not? O.O**

**Andou: Uhh, yeah... Sorry about the misunderstanding.**

**Me: Ohhh... *whimpers***

**Andou: Don't cry Mikashi-san!**

**Me: I'm not crying about ruling the writing world... I'm crying that I don't have many reviews!**

**Andou: You have eight!**

**Me: But I want more!**

**Andou: Don't worry Mikashi-san! You'll get more reviews! Your stories are good, I enjoy reading them myself.**

**Me: Really?**

**Andou: Yup! Just believe in yourself :)**

**Me: Thank you Andou! I feel much better.**

**Ichigo, Kashino, Hanabusa: Oy Andou! Where have you been all day!**

**Andou: Ichigo? Kashino? Hanabusa? When did you guys get here?**

**Ichigo, Kashino, Hanabusa: We just got here. Where were you? We've been working so hard today! And all you did was leave a note saying "Dear Fellow Team Mates, I'm going to take a day off, see you soon :)"**

**Andou: I've been hanging out with Mikashi-san :)**

**Ichigo: You gave Mikashimotaku a nickname? Can we call you that?**

**Me: Of course! Well I gotta go, see you guys in chapter 4.**

**Ichigo, Andou: Bye Mikashi!**

**Kashino, Hanabusa: Ichigo... Weren't you mad at Andou 2 minutes ago? -.-"**


	4. Phobia's Start At A Young Age

**Me: *looks over chapter 4* I wonder if this is good enough to publish...**

***Ichigo runs screaming and hides behind me***

**Me: Ichigo? What's wrong?**

**Ichigo: K-Kashino's going to hurt me! Dx**

**Me: Why?**

**Ichigo: I messed up one of his drawings...**

**Me: What did you do?**

**Ichigo: I spilled strawberry juice on it ^.^"**

**Me: Seriously?**

**Ichigo: Yeah... He's pretty angry...**

**Me: What picture was it?**

**Ichigo: I don't know, he grabbed it before I could look.**

**Me: I see...**

**Kashino: ICHIGO!**

**Ichigo: Eeep! The devil!**

**Me: Oy Kashino! Why are you so mad at Ichigo?**

**Kashino: *flaming with anger* She ruined my most important drawing!**

**Me: Here let me see... *Takes soaked paper from Kashino***

**Kashino: Wait no!**

**Me: Isn't this a picture of Ichig... *Kashino covers my mouth***

**Kashino: Shut up!**

**Me: Oooohhhh Kashino's got a cru...**

**Kashino: *blushing madly* No I don't**

**Ichigo: Kashino... Who's Ichig? And what's a cru?**

**Kashino, Me: Are you seriously that dense?**

**Ichigo: *pouts* What?**

Kashino gulped, he had to climb down this tree. Himself. How did I get afraid of heights in the first place? He thought miserably.

*8 years ago*

6-year-old Kashino pushed the wooden gate to Andou's backyard. Andou was waiting under the large oak tree, reading a book. He looked up as Kashino waved his hand in front of the book. "What're you reading Andou?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Whaaaaaaaat!" Kashino said quickly grabbing the book from Andou. "… Planes?"

Andou took the book back from Kashino and pushed his round glasses up. "Wouldn't it be awesome to ride in a plane?" He pointed to his book "It says the go *eligible* feet high." Kashino looked slightly uncomfortable.

"…. That's kind of high don't you think?"

"That's nothing; think about going up high in space!"

It seemed like Kashino went a bit green.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Kashino was looking up at the sky, thinking to himself "Humans weren't born with a wing, that's exactly why we shouldn't fly upward."

Andou got up and gripped one of the branches of the tall oak tree. Lifting himself up and over and sat on the branch. Kashino watched him wide-eyed. "You coming? Or are you too scared?" Kashino being hard-headed gripped another branch and pulled himself up. He looked down at the ground with fear. H-h-how high was this tree? Andou reached up and grabbed the next branch and gestured Kashino to follow. Kashino was already afraid only a few feet up, could he really handle it? His hands felt stiff as he reached for the branch above him. He hoisted himself up and sat on the branch, and then made the biggest mistake. In a few stiff movements, Kashino looked down at the ground below him. It wasn't that far up, maybe 8 or 9 feet, but the 6-year-old boy was scared to death, by being a short boy, he thought 8 or 9 was** high**. His shoulders stiffened, and his breath went short.

"Are you okay?" Andou asked with concern. He was starting to think this was a bad idea. Kashino gripped the tree trunk. Andou could see his knuckles turn white. "Do you want to go down?"

"If you keep going, I keep going." Kashino replied stubbornly. Andou watched his friend struggle. "Kashino… I think we should…" Before Andou said any more, Kashino screeched out loud.

"Get me down!"

Andou's mother ran to them from the house. She spotted Andou and Kashino up in the oak tree. "Andou!" She scolded from below, "You aren't supposed to climb the tree!"

"I know…. But please mom. Help Kashino down. He's scared!" Andou's mother turned to see Kashino. Tears glazing over his eyes.

"Don't worry Kashino!" She yelled up at him, "I'll get you down." She ran to the garage and got out the tall ladder. She placed it in front of the tree and climbed up. Kashino stared at her, still gripping the tree. Andou's mother reached her arms toward him. Kashino gripped her arms, and hugged her like he would to his own mother.

"Thank you." He mumbled burying his face into her neck. Andou's mother carefully went down the ladder, Kashino wrapped around her body. As soon as they touched ground Kashino got off her. He looked embarrassed, having to been saved by someone. Andou's mother called Andou to get down, he easily jumped and landed.

After Andou's mother had gone Andou asked Kashino, "Hey Kashino, do you think you have a phobia?"

"Phobia?"

"Yeah, a phobia to heights."

"….."

*present*

Oh yeah. That's why. Slowly Kashino put one of his feet down. He missed the tree trunk and was dangling in the air. Holding onto one branch with his hands. He struggled to get his feet back on the tree, he was never really good at sports, and his arms could give way any minute. Andou watched in amusement at his friend trying to climb down the tree. He looked like some mentally challenged monkey.

"What's Kashino up to?" Someone said behind him. Andou turned to see Ichigo staring at Kashino.

"Amano-san!" Andou yelled loudly, to make sure Kashino could hear. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering when Kashino was going to give me my coconuts."

"Coconuts?"

"That's why he's up there!" Ichigo said pointing, "He's getting my coconuts!" Andou started shaking. "Andou-kun? What's wrong?"

Andou burst out laughing, "That's what he's doing? I thought he was trying to prove he wasn't afraid of heights anymore."

"Kashino's afraid of heights?"

**Ichigo: Tell me!**

**Me: No!**

**Ichigo: Kashino?**

**Kashino: No way, I can not believe that you don't get it!**

**Ichigo: But who's Ichig? And what the hecks a cru?**

**Kashino: OH MY GOSH! She doesn't get it!**

**Andou: What's going on? What are you screaming about Kashino?**

**Me: Well ummm Ichigo over heard that Kashino drew a picture of Ichig and he has a cru on her. ^.^"**

**Andou: ...**

**Ichigo: Do you know who Ichig is? What's a cru?**

**Andou: *laughs***

**Ichigo: Am I the only one who doesn't get this!**


	5. Crash Landing

**Ichigo: Seriously, I want to know who Ichig is, and what a cru is...**

**Me: You'll get it eventually ^.^**

**Ichigo: When is eventually?**

**Me: Soon.**

**Ichigo: By the way, who knew Kashino was afraid of heights?**

**Me: I know right! Oh and did you know that Kashino also gets diz...**

**Kashino: What are you guys saying about me? -.-**

**Ichigo: Mikashi was telling me about your flaws.**

**Kashino: My flaws? O.O**

**Ichigo: She said you were afraid of heights...**

**Kashino: T-that's none of your buisness!**

**Me: I was about to tell her you get dizzy in crowds of people. Ooops!**

**Kashino: And you call me the devil...**

**Me: Ahaha ^.^"**

**Ichigo: Haven't done a disclaimer in a while (BAD!) Mikashi does not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

"Yeah, he's been afraid of heights ever since we were kids."

"Really? Maybe I should tell him to come down." Andou smiled with amusement, this could be going somewhere.

"Why don't you go tell him?"

"Okay." Ichigo ran toward the tree, and positioned herself under Kashino. "Ne! Kashino get down! I don't care about the coconuts!" Kashino looked down at her in horror.

"Amano! Move!" His fingers were starting to give way, "I'm going to…" Suddenly he realized, he wasn't holding the branch anymore. He fell and smacked onto the ground. Or should I say, Ichigo. She screamed, Kashino got off her blushing madly. "I'm sorry! Amano, are you okay!"

"Yeah… Just shocked…" He noticed she seemed to grip her right wrist.

"Is your wrist okay?"

"Hmm? Oh. I don't know. It's hurt even before we got here."

"I think you might have strained your wrist while we practiced, you were after all whisking a lot." He took her wrist in his hand, and massaged it. Ichigo winced slightly, "are you all right?"

"Yeah." Kashino continued to rub her wrist.

"Nothing seems to be broken…. You should be okay." Ichigo could feel her face getting hot.

"O-okay." Andou came running toward them. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah." Kashino replied shortly, "oh, and Amano…. Your coconuts are over there." He walked away as Ichigo squealed and examined her coconuts.

Kashino stopped walking. He was in the middle of the cluster of trees (a forest it could be called). Sitting at the base of a tree he closed his eyes to think. What on earth had he just done? He **fell** on Ichigo. What could be worst? Worst, Ichigo cared about the coconuts more than him. Of course it wasn't true, but even so why didn't she follow him? And why on earth was he disappointed she didn't? A branch broke behind him. He turned, Andou?

"Hey Andou."

"Hey, you might want to see this."

"See what?"

"Hanabusa trying to open coconuts." Kashino pictured a red-faced Hanabusa slamming a coconut to a rock. He stifled laughter, got up, brushed the dirt off his shorts and followed Andou. Walking into the clearing, Kashino could see, like in his vision, Hanabusa was slamming the coconut against a rock. Ichigo looked nervous and was trying to convince Hanabusa to stop.

"I…. Will….. Not… Stop…. *deep breath* **UNTILL ME OPEN THIS CURSED COCONUT!** "

Kashino laughed out loud. Ichigo looked to their direction. "Kashino?"

"This is your chance Prince Charming." Andou whispered into his ear.

**Me: Well this chapter is finished. Hey Ichigo did you know Kashino also gets dizzy in a crowd of people?**

**Ichigo Really! Oh goodness, there were a lot of people at the sweets festival... Do you think he was dizzy then?**

**Me: Most likely :)**

**Ichigo: Then why'd he take me? ... Andou and Hanabusa too of course.**

**Me: Well, you seemed sad, maybe he wanted to cheer you up?**

**Ichigo: No way! He's to evil.**

**Me: You never know Ichigo.**

**Kashino: Oy! Are you two gossiping about me again -.-"**

**Me: N-**

**Ichigo: Kashino! Why did you take me to the sweets festival?**

**Kashino: Ha?**

**Me: You know, the one before the semi-finals in Japan.**

**Kashino: I was wor- I mean uhhh Hanabusa and Andou were worried about you! You looked depressed so they wanted to take you.**

**Ichigo: What about you?**

**Kashino: ... I don't care!**

**Ichigo: Oh... *face fallen* I have a question.**

**Kashino: What?**

**Ichigo: D-do you get dizzy in crowds?**

**Kashino: *whispering to me* Shoot... How did she figure it out?**

**Me: I told her ^.^**

**Kashino: WHAT?**

**Ichigo: So it's true? *grins evilly* Then let's go to the mall, it's Saturday, there must be lots of people!**

**Kashino: NO! And she calls me the devil? *Is pulled away by Ichigo***

**Me: Uhhh, bye? ^.^"**


	6. Picture Perfect Paris

**Ichigo: Here we are at the mall Kashino!**

**Kashino: S-so many people... X.x**

**Me: Are you okay?**

**Ichigo: Mikashi? When did you get here?**

**Me: I followed you to the mall! :)**

**Kashino: S-so many people... X.x**

**Me: K-kashino? Are you alright?**

**Kashino: Mmmm... *falls on me***

**Me: Eeee! K-kashino.**

**Kashino: *jerks up* S-sorry! I think I passed out...**

**Me: You sure you're alright?**

**Kashino: Hopefully.**

**Ichigo: Mikashi does not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

"Are you an idiot?" Kashino asked Hanabusa, "That's not how you open a coconut." Hanabusa gave him a death glare. Kashino rolled his eyes and walked over to the big pile of bags. "Aha!" Kashino rummaged through a waterproof bag.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked from behind. She was holding a coconut in her arms, with a red-faced Hanabusa to her right.

"It's the boat captain's bag." Kashino replied he pulled out a large knife, "this is a knife the captain uses to cut ropes." He took it out of its sheath and took the coconut from Ichigo; He tapped the coconut on its sides. Then placed it on a flat rock. He raised the knife and _crack _the coconut opened halfway. Giving the coconut to Ichigo he said, "There, it's open." Ichigo took a sip from the coconut, a smile spread across her face.

"This is delicious!" She gripped Kashino in a tight hug, causing Kashino to go tomato red, "thank you Kashino!"

"Yeah... Well…" Kashino said stubbornly, "You two are such idiots; you don't know how to open coconuts." He put the knife back in its sheath and tossed it back in the bag. Ichigo looked at him warily as he walked down the beach. When he was far out of sight Kashino sat down. Not too close to the ocean, but close enough that it washed over his feet every time the tide came in. He sat back putting his weight on his hands. Why was he so stubborn? Why couldn't he just say….

*Kashino's Daydream*

"This is delicious!" Ichigo gripped Kashino in a tight hug, causing Kashino to go tomato red, "thank you Kashino!"

"Well anything for a cutie like Ichigo." He wrapped his arm around her, "after all I love you so much." Ichigo's eyes widened, and before Kashino knew it she was crying. "Are you okay?"

Ichigo sniffed, "you called me Ichigo, not Amano…. And you, you love me?"

"I've loved you since the moment I met you."

"Really?"

"Really."

Ichigo wiped the tears off her face and smiled, "Then kiss me."

"Anything for you, _Ichigo_." He pulled her in, their lips were about to touch when…..

"Kashino?"

Kashino snapped out of his daydream. Standing to his right was Ichigo. She was looking at him with an odd look on her face. _What is it?_ Kashino wondered he looked down. The tide had come in. And his lower body was soaked through. He blushed; he didn't want Ichigo to see him like this!

"K-Kashino? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"… No reason! It's just…. ummm…. You're kind of soaked."

"I think I realize that."

"Yeah well… Do you want me to get you…. Dry clothes?"

Kashino thought for a moment. He was tired of being stubborn, he sighed, and this was totally out of character. "S-sure…. Get me another pair of cargo shorts… and under…."

Ichigo blushed madly, "Yeah!" She said cutting him off "I'll go get it!" She ran away, obviously redder than she had ever been. Kashino sighed, gosh could that girl blush. He sat still for the next few minutes, taking caution not to get any sand stuck to his clothes. Meanwhile Ichigo had encountered a few 'problems'.

She ran toward the fire again. Andou and Hanabusa were nowhere to be found. She had hoped they would have been there to look through Kashino's luggage. Knowing Kashino, he would most likely be waiting perfectly still. She stared at the large pile of luggage, now which one was Kashino's? She first picked up a dark blue luggage and flipped the cover open. It was filled with boy clothes. So… Could this be Kashino's? She looked through and pulled out glasses cleaner. Uhh, maybe not. This was most likely Andou's luggage. Next she opened a dark green luggage. It had boy clothes as well. But they were very… not Kashino. She classified it as Hanabusa's luggage and pushed it aside. She reached for a black luggage and opened it up. There was a notebook on the very top. Ichigo opened it up to see if she could figure out whose luggage it was. She looked at the first page, there was no name. Just a picture of a sculpture. Funny though. It looked a lot like the chocolate sculpture Kashino was holding on Ichigo's first day at St. Marie. She flipped the next page "Choco Cake to Blow Amano Away." She stared at the sketch; it was the cake Kashino had made for the chocolate cake test. She read a small side note that was scribbled out "learn angelxdevil roll cake." _I made that…._ Suddenly Ichigo noticed for the first time (she's really stupid at times) this was Kashino's notebook! She flipped a few pages, and something caught her eye. Is that us? She saw a well drawn picture of Team Ichigo standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. Hanabusa and Andou were standing side by side, smiling like they would in a real photograph. Kashino was standing with his straight face though Ichigo thought she could see a slight smile. Then her, she looked beautiful. She was the only one of the 4 who had detail. Down to the design on her shirt and her shorts embroidery. _He made me look…_ Her vision went blurry with the tears in her eyes. Not sad but happy, "He made me look beautiful" she whispered to herself. Ichigo realized right after, Kashino was waiting for her. She hastily put the notebook back in the luggage, took a pair of cargo shorts and…. Ichigo blushed, _don't mind them! _She told herself. She ran down the beach and looked for Kashino. He was in the exact same spot, he hadn't moved. At all. She walked over to him slowly. "Kashino?"

"Ah. There you are." He took the clothes from her and stood, sand sticking to him. He looked at her his cheeks slightly pink, "I ummm have to you know…" Ichigo immediately turned away.

"S-sorry." She said. But all the while she couldn't stop thinking about the drawing.

**Me: I hope you'll be okay, because I kind of wanted to go around the mall...**

**Ichigo: Me as well...**

**Kashino: Ugh... Fine.**

**Ichigo, Me: Yay! Thanks Kashino!**

**Kashino: J-just don't go to fast okay? Ha?**

**Ichigo, Me: *Run into clothing store* HURRY UP KASHINO!**

**Kashino: This is going to be a long shopping trip. Please review .**


	7. A Messy Confession

**Me: That was an awesome shopping trip!**

**Ichigo: Yeah! But shouldn't you work on Mune Kyun Tropical Island?**

**Me: Yeah, I'm going to publish more soon. I also need to work on The Blue Mists and The Elementary Exam? :)**

**Kashino: Do you really think that you can handle all those stories at once -.-"**

**Ichigo: Mou! Stop being a meanie Kashino! You're just mad because you had to tag along in the mall.**

**Kashino: Well you guys made me come with you to all the girl stores. **

**Ichigo: We only went to, like, clothing stores.**

**Kashino: With only girl clothes in it!**

**Me: Whatever Kashino, it's not like you didn't enjoy being with Ichigo all day ^.^**

**Kashino: *blushes* N-no!**

**Ichigo: Huh? Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

"You can turn around." Kashino told Ichigo after a few minutes. She turned around; Kashino was wringing out his shorts, his cheeks stained slightly pink.

"Ne Kashino…" Ichigo said slowly, "Do you like drawing?"

"Do I like drawing?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I do draw."

"What do you draw?"

"Sweet designs."

"W-would you ever draw me?"

"Do you want me to?" He asked, staring intently at her.

"Well… I guess it would be cool…" Kashino dropped his wet clothes on the sand and walked to Ichigo. She closed her eyes as he stroked her cheek with his finger. "K-Kashino…"

"Amano…" He wrapped his arms around her, "I…"

She stared into his brown eyes. "Draw me, and... Not anything more." He released his grip on her.

"Amano…" She put her finger to his lip.

"I don't want anything more."

"But…."

"No." She walked away, toward the other boys, and the fire.

"Hello Ichigo-chan," Hanabusa greeted, "Where have you been?"

"Further down the beach."

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing…" Kashino walked up from the same direction Ichigo had, his hands shoved in his pockets and a dazed look written across his face.

"Kashino what were **you** doing?" Hanabusa asked him. Kashino seemed to notice them for the first time.

"Huh? Nothing."

"Well you were coming from the same direction as Ichigo."

"I wasn't doing anything…" Kashino mumbled back his voice laced with distraction.

"Well I think…" Hanabusa began smugly. Kashino walked away toward his luggage, and took out a familiar notebook and took a pencil from its wire spine. He disappeared into the forest. "What's his problem?"

"I…" Ichigo said, "I…"

Hanabusa put his arm around her, "It's okay Ichigo-chan, no one can understand that boy."

"But…" Ichigo began saying.

"Leave him be Amano-san." Andou said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"But Kashino…"

"Please Amano-san…" Andou said, "You can't always fix everything."

"No I can't…" Ichigo replied, tears filling her eyes, "but, this is Kashino we're talking about… And I know right now, deep in my heart he needs me with him right now." She wiggled out of the grasp of the two boys.

"Ichigo-chan!" Hanabusa yelled grabbing her wrist, "why are you doing this?"

She looked back at him; a single tear ran down her face. "Don't" she whispered, "don't touch me."

Ichigo ran towards the forest, her tears making everything blurry. Why had she turned him down? She loved him. She knew it, but why was she afraid? Afraid of being hurt, or having her heart broken? Or was she afraid she would wake up one day and Kashino wouldn't be there? She tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. She sat up and leaned against a tree. Her right knee was scrapped; blood trickled down her lower leg. If Kashino were there he would have helped her. And maybe he would've been there, if Ichigo wasn't so afraid. Then Ichigo cried, she felt like screaming and just wishing she had said yes. Her heart felt pained, and all the things Kashino had ever done for her came into her mind. He loved her so much, but she wouldn't let him in. She didn't want to be hurt, but she didn't want to lose Kashino. Ichigo curled herself up into a ball, and cried. She mourned for something, someone. Kashino was feeling the same, he drew Ichigo in his notebook, but not with the same passion he had before. She had turned him down. She didn't love him, like he loved her. He had gone and humiliated himself, her words echoed through his head_, I don't want anything more_. For the first time in a long time, Kashino could feel tears in his eyes, he didn't want this. Love was painful and there was nothing he could do. Finally the tears welling in his eyes, fell, tears stained the paper_. I love you Amano Ichigo_. He wrote under the picture_, I know you don't love me back, but remember this. I will always be there for you_.

**Ichigo: *sniff* this part is so sad ):**

**Kashino: Cry baby, it's not that bad. You always hurt yourself.**

**Ichigo: I wasn't talking about that, I'm talking about my feelings and emotions.**

**Kashino: Ha?**

**Ichigo: Do you even read the story? -.-**

**Kashino: Yeah, but your feelings are so shallow, there's no point in caring.**

**Ichigo: Baka! *runs away***

**Me: Kashino... What did you do?**

**Kashino: I told her that her feeling were shallow.**

**Me: Baka! *smacks him in the head* You never tell a girl her feeling are not important!**

**Kashino: Fine... I'll never do it again. .**

**Me: Go follow Ichigo! Tell her you're sorry!**

**Kashino: Why should I?**

**Me: *angry* Go!**

**Kashino: F-fine! *runs away***

**Me: Please review!**


	8. Ama Ichigo

**Kashino: Amano! Amano! Where are you?**

**Ichigo: *hiccup***

**Kashino: There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!**

**Ichigo: R-really?**

**Kashino: Duh! I wanted to make sure you were okay...**

**Ichigo: Thanks for finding me, we're going to miss chapter 8 of Mune Kyun Tropical Island though...**

**Kashino: *lips twitch* I stole it from Mikashi.**

**Ichigo: You what?**

**Kashino: I stole the editted version after she typed it up on her computer *waves a peice of paper***

**Ichigo: Let me see!**

**Kashino: Okay here goes... *Begins reading***

**Me: *hiding in bushes* They did not steal my work did they? -.- I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

Kashino rubbed his eyes, and continued with the picture. Each stroke of the pencil getting more and more passionate. Soon Kashino found he was drawing more than just her, he drew her sitting on a park bench and reaching her hand toward the other side. He drew another person's hand touching hers, and soon that hand was made into another person. Kashino. He finished the picture and stared at it. His feelings were in there, but could he really give it to her? _Draw me and nothing more._ Did this picture count as 'more'? He flipped to the next page and drew a picture of Ichigo alone, sitting on the log by the fire her hair waving in the breeze. He signed his name at the bottom and tore it out. Now this, he could give to her. He got up and stretched, he walked carefully making sure he wouldn't trip. Where would Ichigo be…? Probably sitting on a log, oblivious to Hanabusa's constant flirting. Hiccup! Kashino looked around, did he just here a hiccup? Hiccup! Okay. Now this was confusing. He walked toward the source of the hiccups. To his dismay it was Ichigo, leaning against a tree blood running down her leg. "Ichigo!" He ran to her and dropped onto his knees, "What happened?"

She hiccupped again, "K-Kashino!" She leaned forward and cried into his shoulder. He blushed.

"Are you okay?"

She sniffed, "I-it hurts." She pointed at her knee which was scrapped raw and bleeding.

Kashino sighed, "What did you do?"

"I tripped on a tree root." Kashino told her to lean against the tree while he examined it. She obeyed and said nothing as he lifted her leg.

"It's bleeding badly, we need to clean it." He took a water bottle and tissue from his backpack (Author: Since when was Kashino wearing a backpack? O.O) and wet the tissue. Carefully he rubbed it on Ichigo's leg, washing all the blood away. He opened his backpack again and took out a band-aid, peeled it and placed it on Ichigo's knee. "It should be okay…" He stated as he got up. Ichigo stood up as well but wobbled and leaned on Kashino.

"Kashino…" Ichigo said, "About earlier today…"

"No… It's okay."

"No it isn't. I came into the forest to find you."

Kashino's eyes widened, "What were you going to say?"

"I… Was wrong."

"About what?"

"I love you. I was just afraid…"

"Afraid of what?"

"One day you wouldn't be here with me."

Kashino wrapped Ichigo into a tight hug. "I'll always be here with you."

Ichigo buried her face into his shoulder, "Same with me, I love you Kashino."

"I love you Ama… Ichigo."

Her eyes welled up in tears, "M-Makoto." She whispered. Kashino stared intently at her; the moment was the most magical moment of their lives. They leaned into each other and their lips touched. Sparks flew as they kissed each other. They finally pulled apart. "How do we tell Andou and Hanabusa?" Ichigo asked smiling blissfully.

"Why tell them, when we could show them?" Kashino smirked.

"I like your thinking." Ichigo replied with a gleam in her eyes. She took his hand into hers. "Let's go."

**Ichigo: Kyaa! Mikashi is good at writing romance :)**

**Kashino: *Not looking at Ichigo* She made us...**

**Ichigo: Kiss?**

**Kashino: Y-yeah...**

**Ichigo: I don't mind...**

**Kashino: I-I don't either...**

**Ichigo: Y-you called me by my first name...**

**Kashino: Well you did too!**

**Ichigo: ...**

**Kashino: I-Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: M-Makoto?**

***bring lips close together***

**Me: Hold it!**

**Ichigo, Kashino: Mikashi!**

**Me: Save it for chapter 9! o3o**

**Ichigo, Kashino: D-devil...**

**Me: Please review!**


	9. Pink Lemon

**Ichigo: Hi Kashino, Mikashi.**

**Me: Hello Ichigo, Kashino**

**Kashino: You know Mikashi, it is chapter 9 now. Could Ichigo and I...**

**Me: No! Save it for the chapter!**

**Kashino: But you said!**

**Me: Well I lied!**

**Ichigo, Kashino: *whispering* She is so mean!**

**Me: Hey! I heard that!**

**Ichigo, Kashino: *Running* Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

Kashino and Ichigo walked out of the forest, hand in hand. Hanabusa and Andou were poking at the fire, which was smoking and near burnt out. "Kashino can you get more firewood?" Andou asked his friend as he heard them approach, though he didn't look back.

"My hands are busy right now."

"Doing what?" Andou asked turning around, "K-Kashino? What's your hand doing gripping Amano-san's?"

"Oh nothing…" Hanabusa then turned round and it seemed like his face turned a million different shades of red.

"I-Ichigo-chan…" He said trying his best to be calm, "w-why are you and Kashino holding hands?"

"Makoto" Ichigo said.

"Excuse me?"

"His name is Makoto" Ichigo replied, her face staying blank.

"O-okay then…" Hanabusa said, trying again "why are you and err Makoto holding hands?"

"Because…" Ichigo said, pulling Kashino closer to her, "we're…"

"Going out." Kashino finished bringing Ichigo into his arms.

"S-since when?" Hanabusa and Andou asked in unison.

"Since… How long Makoto?"

"About 15 minutes ago, Ichigo."

"Hold on a second." Andou said, "Weren't you two just in an argument?"

"More like misunderstanding" Kashino said, "it's all better now."

"Ah. I see." Andou replied, "Well I'm happy for you guy…"

"Prove it." Hanabusa cut in.

"Prove it?" Ichigo asked cocking her head to the side.

"Kiss."

"R-right now?"

"Right now." Hanabusa said smugly.

Ichigo turned around to face Kashino, "Should we?"

"We should." He replied bringing her in, they kissed once again. Ichigo running her fingers through his hair and Kashino caressing Ichigo so lovingly he lifted her off the ground.

"Stop!" Hanabusa finally screamed after a few moments, his face red and splotchy, "I-I give up. You're dating."

Kashino released his grip on Ichigo's waist, "Darn right we are."

"Now now…" Andou said trying to prevent a fight, "no need to start a fight…"

"AHOY!" A male voice suddenly called from further down the beach. The 4 adolescents turned and stared wide eyed at a tall, muscular man with greasy brown hair. "Kash'no n friends!" He waved at them.

"Captain?" Kashino asked wide-eyed.

"Yaaa, it's me. The one n only."

"W-when did you get here?" Kashino asked nervously, wondering if the captain had seen his and Ichigo's 'moment.'

"Jus'now." He winked, "I was hoping to see that fight."

"Captain!" Andou said pulling on his dark black bangs, "don't encourage them!"

"I know young And…" Captain said putting his hands up in surrender.

"It's Andou." Andou muttered.

"I'm so glad I found you kids! I was think'n your parents would sue me."

"It's great to see you captain" Ichigo said, "but how do we get home?"

"We build a raft." Captain replied.

"A raft?" The 4 asked him.

"We cut trees, tie 'em, make a sail, wait for wind and take off. Paris isn't **that** far away."

"But what if the wind stops?" Hanabusa asked. Captain laughed and smacked Hanabusa in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He whined.

"Boy are you a complainer." Captain laughed.

Hanabusa rubbed his shoulder, "Just wondering."

"We paddle."

"With what?"

"Our hands, Mr. Pretty Boy." Captain said waving his hands in Hanabusa's face.

"But… Aren't there like dangerous things in the ocean?" Hanabusa asked his face masked with horror.

"That's what it takes to be a sailor, sailor!"

Ichigo, Andou and Kashino chuckled as Hanabusa was further humiliated by Captain. Captain rubbed his hands together, "Should we get started?"

"Now?" The four youth asked.

"Yes" Captain said, "Andou n Hanabusa, find my bag. Ichigo n Kash'no you guys find me some fruit."

"Why do you need fruit to build a raft?" Kashino and Ichigo asked in unison.

"I'm hungry." Captain replied waving them off. The two grabbed the other's hand and ran into the fruit tree part of the forest. They walked around the garden (Author: it could be called a garden, right?), hand in hand looking for a fruit that would please their captain.

"Have any idea what his favorite fruit is?" Kashino asked his girlfriend. (Author: Eeep! Can't believe I can say that now xD)

"Maybe we should bring him something tropical." Ichigo mused, "This is a tropical island." She reached up and picked a small pink fruit that was the shape of a lemon. "What do you think this is?"

Kashino took it from her, "I'm not sure." He peeled the skin off, revealing a vibrant pink fruit. He bit into it, juice dribbling down his chin. Ichigo watched on, Kashino took another bite. "This is delicious!" Kashino said taking yet another bite.

"I'm glad to hear it" Ichigo said as she peeled on for herself, "Can you imagine what kind of sweets we could make with this?"

"Yeah" Kashino said, licking his fingers "Wouldn't that be something." He pictured a bon-bon chocolate with the fruit candied and mixed in.

Ichigo took a bite of her own, "Your right, this **is **good!"

"Told you."

"We should bring everyone some and some to take home."

"Hold on a second" Kashino said, "what if this is dangerous?"

"The fruit? If it were dangerous we would know."

"The why does my stomach all of a sudden feel not so good?"

"It's in your imagination." Her stomach growled, "Or not." (Author: Oh no! What happens? :O)

**Kashino: Mikashi... What did you do to us?**

**Me: Nothing :)**

**Ichigo: Oh come on! Obviously something is wrong with that fruit.**

**Me: You have no proof!**

**Kashino: We don't need proof, you obviously poisoned us.**

**Me: Wow! You guys have no faith in me!**

**Ichigo: Of course we do Mikashi! I'm just siding with Kashino because we're going out now...**

**Kashino: But you don't really believe me?**

**Ichigo: Uhhh o.o**

**Kashino: -.-**

**Me: Please Review!**


	10. Cursed Wakakua Fruit!

**Me:** **Mune Kyun Tropical Island has reached its 10th chapter, thank you so much for reading!**

**Kashino: Why would they read a story you wrote?**

**Me: B-because they like it? :(**

**Ichigo: Please excuse Makoto, Mikashi... He's very touchy today...**

**Me: Why do you think?**

**Ichigo: I'm not sure...**

**Kashino: I'm angry because Ichigo woke me up at 3 in the morning -.-**

**Ichigo: But don't you always get up early? D8**

**Kashino: At 6:00 D:**

**Ichigo: Ahaha ^.^" I needed help with my homework...**

**Me: Why were you doing it at 3 in the morning? O.O**

**Ichigo: I forgot it was due that day.**

**Kashino, Me: Typical Ichigo .**

Ichigo let go off Kashino and placed a hand on her stomach, "Mmmm… It's hurting…"

"I told you" Kashino said, he himself not feeling well either, "let's ask the captain." He plucked another one of the pink fruit and Ichigo and he walked back to where the captain was yelling at Andou and Hanabusa to cut branches faster.

"Captain?" Ichigo asked him as they approached.

"Ah, ahoy Kash'no n Ichigo! You two alright? You look sick."

"Because…" Kashino replied, "We **feel** sick."

"We ate this fruit," Ichigo took the fruit from Kashino and gave it to the captain.

"You'll be fine," Captain replied after examining the fruit, "this is a wakakua fruit (made up…) eating the fruit upsets your stomach. Only for a few hours of course, why don't you two go rest, make sure you don't eat anything more for 3 hours. If you do, it might make your stomach feel even worse."

"A wakakua fruit?" Ichigo and Kashino asked cocking their heads to the side.

"Yup, just go rest, Andou, Hanabusa n I'll finish making the raft."

"Yes captain" the young couple nodded their heads and walked back toward the garden.

Kashino sat against the wakakua fruit tree, Ichigo sitting beside him. Leaning her head on his shoulder, Kashino felt a sharp pain in his stomach. "This sucks" he said to Ichigo.

"It does, doesn't it, ne Makoto… Do you mind if I still call you Kashino? I'm too used to it…"

Kashino stared up at the fruit tree, "Sure, I'm going to call you Ichigo though."

Ichigo snuggled against her boyfriend (eek!). "My stomach hurts…"

"So does mine" Kashino sighed, "It's going to be a long 3 hours."

*1 Hour Later*

"I'm hungry…" Ichigo pouted, "How long has it been?"

"About an hour," Kashino replied checking his waterproof Timex watch, "with your stomach in so much pain, you can still think of eating?"

"Actually the pain in my stomach has decreased a lot."

Pain shot through Kashino once again, "Mine hasn't."

"My poor Kashino," Ichigo purred kissing Kashino on the cheek, "you'll feel better soon."

Kashino's stomach made a rumbling noise, "… I hope so."

*1 hour later*

"Mou! Kashino, how long has it been?"

"2 hours" He said using much of his energy to look at his watch. Ichigo on the other hand was already up and feeling great.

"Only 2? All the fruit is tormenting me, I want to eat it!"

"Well the fruit is torturing me," he snapped his head back behind his head, "It hurts… So much."

"My poor, vulnerable boyfriend" Ichigo pouted, "are you sure you're okay?"

"I will be after an hour more of extreme pain… Wait, who are you calling vulnerable?" Kashino flamed as Ichigo giggled. She got up and ran a few feet away. "No fair!" Kashino yelled, trying hard not to laugh (which would put him in more pain); "you know I don't have the energy to move!"

Ichigo winked (Author: How anime is that? ^. ^"), "Yup!" She continued giggling and continued prancing around the garden, Kashino's eyes still stuck on her.

*1 hour later*

A single bead of sweat trickled down Kashino's forehead. The pain was unbearable… Scratch that, it went past unbearable 30 minutes, now it was excruciating. _Please, please be over soon… I'm going to die… I'm going to stop breathing…_ "It's okay Kashino…" Ichigo urged him, her hand squeezing his gently, "it's almost over… It's been 2 hours and 45 minutes."

"So… Much… P-pain…" Kashino whispered barely audible.

"It's okay Kashino!" Ichigo screamed, feeling worse and worse for Kashino.

"Ich-ch-ch-igo…" His voice cracked and weak, "Y-y-you're al-r-right? R-r-r-ight?"

Tears flowed down her cheeks, "How can you be in so much pain, but only care about me?"

"B-because…" Kashino's pain dripping voice forced out, "I love you"

"I love you too," Ichigo replied kissing him.

"Mmmm…" Kashino groaned.

"S-sorry…" Ichigo said cutting their kiss short.

"I didn't say I didn't like it," Kashino's lips broke into a small smile.

Ichigo hugged him, "K-Kashino… I love you, so much." Kashino felt energy flow back into his blood. Pain melting away and relief washing over his body.

"I love you too."

**Me: Stay tuned for part 11 :) and review!**

**Kashino: *reading off of a paper* Mikashi will not update until she gets 3 more reviews... Why on earth would you do that?**

**Me: I want to know what people want... Or what they think!**

**Kashino: Evil -.-**

**Ichigo: Come on Kashino! We have a dinner reservation...**

**Kashino: Coming Ichigo!**

**Me: I see you guys are going out on a date ^.^**

**Kashino: Yeah... I hate dinner dates.**

**Me: Why's that?**

**Kashino: I have to pay the bill, and Ichigo eats a lot .**

**Me: Ahaha ^.^"**

**Ichigo: Kashino! Hurry up! I'm hungry D8**

**Kashino: Coming dear -.-"**


	11. Author Update and Thankyou

Hello People :) It's Mikashimotaku here! I can't thank everyone **enough **reading and reviewing my story Mune Kyun Tropical Island! It's gone so far, and I'm sorry I haven't updated as quickly as some people would like. I wish to have 3 more reviews (which would mean I would have 11 reviews ^.^) before updating, but if I don't get 3 more by Monday I promise to update that week. I have to thank all my reviewers, you wouldn't believe how thankful I was of my first few reviewers!

**Masked Manipulator (From Chapter 8)- Sorry I didn't update so fast! To be honest I had the first 8 chapters done when I published the story... I've updated 2 more chapters since then, I hope you enjoy them! P.S Tell Aaron the Evil I said hi 8D.**

**airbmaB7 (From Chapter 8)- I don't mind you for being vague, I just am so thankful that you reviewed! Thanks for your comment either way! :) Please enjoy the rest of the story.**

**KashinoxIchigo4ever (From Chapter 9)- Thanks for your short yet meaningful review, and I mean your name says it all KashinoxIchigo forever right? I'll be sure to add as much Kashigo fluff as possible!**

**14AmyChan (From Multiple Chapters)- Dear AmyChan, I'd like to thank you the most. Without your reviews I don't know if I would have continued. Your reviews mean so much to me, I really really have to thank you for your reviews. P.S I love your stories especially Ichigo et les Kashino, you update so fast, it's amazing. I really admire your work. Keep writing and keep reviewing!**

**To Everyone Who Reads My Stories**

**Thanks for reading my stories! I feel so happy knowing people like reading my stories as much as I enjoy writing them! Thank-you everyone :)**


	12. Sewing Leaves Together Happily!

**Me: I'm happy to announce this is part 11 of Mune Kyun Tropical Island! And I also had not 3 reviews, but 4! Thanks so much!**

**Kashino: I can't believe they actually reviewed...**

**Me: Oh shut up meanie!**

**Ichigo: Kashino doesn't mean to be rude, Mikashi.**

**Me: I know, it's just his character**

**Ichigo: That's right.**

***Ichigo and I continue to talk***

**Kashino: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere...**

Kashino could feel the energy begin to circulate into his blood. He began to kiss Ichigo stronger and more happily. The air in his lungs was almost run out but he didn't care, all he cared about at the moment was making sure Ichigo knew just how much he cared about her. Finally it was Ichigo who broke the kiss, shyly admitting she needed to breathe. "Don't worry about it my darling," Kashino told her, "I was about to as well."

"D-d-darling?" Ichigo stuttered insanely.

"I can call you that right?" He replied giving her an innocent look.

Ichigo turned redder then ripe strawberries (Author: Pun not intended…), "I-I guess so, we're going out now after all…" Kashino proceeded in kissing her gently on the forehead and helping her up. (Author: They were sitting on the ground) Their captain saw them coming back and waved. The young couple waved back, looking much better than they had 3 hours ago.

"It's good to see you two lookin' better." The Captain told them as he finished tying a knot on the raft.

"We feel much better Captain," Ichigo replied, "how is the raft coming?"

The Captain wiped the sweat of his forehead and turned to Andou and Hanabusa, "How's it goin' on that side?"

Andou and Hanabusa finally emerged from the other side of the thick log raft, "We've just about tied everything down."

"Perfect! Since we have the raft's body done, do you guys mine making the sail while us 3 take a break?" The Captain asked building was hard work.

"No problem" Ichigo and Kashino replied, "after all we did have an extended break." The Captain thanked them and walked toward the garden to rest under the shade of the trees.

"Andou! Hanabusa!" Kashino called out, "You guys can take a break! Ichigo and I'll finish up." Grateful, Andou and Hanabusa walked away, expressing their thanks. Then disappeared to where ever they wanted.

"So Kashino…" Ichigo finally spoke after moments of awkward silence, "how do you make a sail?"

"My guess," Kashino replied, "would be you take a long, thick tree branch and tie big leaves to it."

"How would the leaves take shape as a sail?"

"Sow them together."

"How?"

Sighing, Kashino walked over to his luggage and pulled out a small sewing kit. Consisting of thick black thread, thin white thread and multiple needles and tacks. "Here" he gave Ichigo the kit, "use this."

"Why do you have a sewing kit?"

"You never know when you'll need it. Besides does it really matter?"

"No…" Ichigo seemed to be reasoning with herself.

"Go sow the leaves together Ichigo." He smiled brightly (Which is not usually a Kashino thing to do!) and ruffled her hair.

Ichigo went to gather leaves while Kashino grabbed the Captain's knife and proceeded in whacking at a large, tall palm branch. Once she had the leaves, Ichigo sat on the sandy beach to sow them together. She chose the thick, black thread, she closed one eye and trying her best, tried to fit the thread into the needle head hole. For once she managed to succeed in her job. After tying the thread to the needle she wondered, how do you sow leaves into the shape of a sail? She sighed and looked up at the pale, blue sky. Might as well try.

Kashino triumphantly dragged the large branch down to where the raft was he smiled in satisfaction. Surely this large branch would amaze his girlfriend. "Ow!" He heard Ichigo's startled cry. Walking to where he saw her petit figure sitting next to a large pile of leaves, a miserable Ichigo sucked on her throbbing thumb. How many times had she poked herself with the cursed needle? Multiple.

"Ichigo?"

"K-Kashino?"

"You've poked yourself with that needle haven't you?"

"N-no!" Ichigo looked away, aware of her face heating.

"Yes you have," Kashino pressed on, "you… You don't know how to sow do you?"

"No…" She admitted defeat, "I can't…"

Kashino smiled, he found himself doing this more and more ever since he and Ichigo became a couple. "I'll teach you," he said sitting beside her.

"Y-you know how to sow?"

"Yup," he replied shortly taking the thread and needle from her. His movements swift and smooth. The work was not any different; the stitched looked almost like a work of art, and was nothing less than perfect.

"Wow!" Ichigo looked wide-eyed in amazement.

"This is nothing," Kashino laughed softly, "ready to learn?"

Ichigo smiled one of her infamous smiles, "Yup!"

**Me: Mune Kyun seems to almost be at an end! Enjoy part 12!**

**Kashino: You're still writing? I thought you said you would finish.**

**Me: Excuse me for adding detail.**

**Kashino: Well excuse me for thinking you write slowly.**

**Me: *Sigh* Well like before I want 3 reviews before I update. I hope that isn't asking for too much...**

**Kashino: Of course it is!**

**Me: Meanie!**

**Kashino: Baka!**

**Me: Meanie!**

**Kashino: Baka!**

**Ichigo: Mikashi really wants those reviews, so please review!**


	13. Happily Ever After

**Me: Kya! Part 12 of Mune Kyun, I'm sad to say... It's the last part too! I have finally finished Mune Kyun! The story had unfolded so wonderfully I'm so happy.**

**Ichigo: Same for me! It's so excited, now you can write other stories!**

**Kashino: They have got to be better then this one. I am expecting it from you Mikashi.**

**Me: T-that's nice to know ^.^"**

**Ichigo, Kashino: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

"Ow!" Ichigo cried once again, she was still sewing, trying her best at least. Kashino sighed and looked up from his work in the sail.

"What happened this time?"

"I stabbed my index finger," she said sucking the throbbing finger.

"I should have brought thimbles," Kashino said aloud, "that way you wouldn't poke your fingers."

"I-it's okay…" Ichigo replied, trying her best to smile, because well, her fingers felt so much pain.

"Do you want me to finish it?" Kashino asked her.

"No… I should help you, it's only fair."

"Can you even feel your fingers?"

She touched her fingers, to her relief she could still feel them, "Yeah…"

Kashino sighed and took her hands, examined them and saw there was no real damage. "Take a break, I'll do a bit and call you back."

"But the sun is setting…" Ichigo pointed to the sun that was disappearing under the ocean.

"It's fine," Kashino told her, "you might want to wash your hands in the ocean, salt water heal wounds."

"Okay!" Ichigo replied and ran toward the garden where Andou, Hanabusa and the Captain were. Kashino looked down at the sail, it was almost done. He yawned and looked on at the sun that was now a little sliver of red on the horizon, he'd finish it today. That way Ichigo would not hurt her vulnerable little fingers.

The sun had finally set and the sky was a deep shade of blue, stars started emerging and the breeze began to chill. Ichigo, Hanabusa, Andou and the Captain were happily engaged in a conversation. Suddenly Ichigo seemed to notice the sky for the first time. "Oh no!" She exclaimed.

"What's wrong Ichigo-chan?" Hanabusa asked.

"I forgot about Kashino! He told me to take a break and come back!" All 4 seemed to notice it was dark out now.

"Let's go get him," Andou suggested. They all agreed and ran out to the spot where Kashino had been. Ichigo was the first to see it, and a smile spread across her face. There was a completely finished leaf sail, covering a sleeping Kashino. He looked very tired but was still mumbling in his sleep, "I-Ich-ch-i-go…"

"Seems like Kashino dreams about a special someone neh Ichigo-chan?" Hanabusa said, his lips twitching.

"I-I guess." Ichigo turned red, though no one noticed in the dim moonlight.

Kashino shifted onto his side and mumbled, "Stop… Ichigo stop it… That… T-tickles." Hanabusa and Andou laughed suddenly and Kashino's eyes snapped open, "What? What happened?" He looked around at all the people, "What?"

Hanabusa smirked, "Nothing, all we know is Ichigo was tickling you in your dreams."

Kashino could feel his face heating, "N-n-n-no… How did you?" His tongue felt tied in knots.

Ichigo dropped down onto her knees, mischief in her eyes, "Kassssshhhhino…" She brought her hands up.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kashino asked her, backing off.

"He he nothing!" Then Ichigo pounced and began to tickle Kashino's sides.

"I-I-Ich-ch-ch-i-g-g-ooooo…. St-sto ahahaha!" Kashino started to yell and laugh loudly, "Sto-ahahaha-p!"

"I'll stop if you agree, we're leaving tomorrow! We can go, you finished the sail, and we can tie it to the large branch you got. We can go back to Paris!" Ichigo had a sparkle in her eye.

"F-fi-fine!" Kashino yelled still laughing, Ichigo stopped and Kashino sat up and kissed Ichigo on the forehead, "You tired of the island?"

"No…" Ichigo replied, "I just don't… Like a miss an actual society. Vacation can't last forever right?"

"Yeah," Kashino agreed, wrapping his arms around the petite brunette.]

"Agreed," Andou sat down and joined in the hug.

"Group hug!" Ichigo cheered, "Come on Hanabusa!"

Hanabusa sighed and joined the group hug. "Picture!" The Captain yelled, pulling a disposable camera, "say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Andou and Hanabusa smiled.

"Hey Ichigo," Kashino whispered into the girl's ear.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He kissed her on the cheek as the camera clicked.

*The Next Day*

The sun shone brightly, the day was beautiful, like the day Team Ichigo had first landed on the island. The Captain tied the finishing knot, "We are now ready to go afloat!" He cheered.

"Where's Ichigo-chan?" Hanabusa asked.

"She was doing something before we left," Kashino answered, "I'll go get her." He ran into the garden and found Ichigo at the wakakua tree, with a knife of the Captain's. "Ichigo?" Kashino asked her.

Ichigo stopped picking at the tree, "Hi Kashino."

"What are you doing?" He asked, "Where did you get that?"

"The Captain gave me a knife to borrow. What I'm doing?" Her lips twitched, "Come look."

Kashino took a look at the tree, in the middle of the tree trunk was a small heart, that read, "Ichigo loves _ forever".

"Want to carve your name in?" Ichigo asked, "I wanted to carve it in as our mark on the island."

"Sure," Kashino smiled, he took the knife and carved in 'Makoto' in the blank spot.

"Ichigo! Kashino!" Andou yelled, "You guys coming?"

"Yeah!" Kashino yelled back, he looked at Ichigo, "Ready princess?" He asked her, giving his hand to her.

"Yup!" Ichigo smiled and took his hand, "Can I change first?" She looked down at her short jean shorts and strawberry patterned short sleeve, she had an idea.

"Sure," Kashino said not expecting anything, "I'll go tell Andou and Hanabusa…"

"I'll tell them," She replied, she ran off leaving Kashino in the tree garden. Slowly he reached forward and ran his hand along the sentence.

"I'll love you forever too."

"Kashino!" Andou yelled once again, snapping Kashino into reality once again.

"Coming!" Kashino walked out of the garden to be greeted by Andou and Hanabusa, his luggage in Hanabusa's hand. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing," they replied, "we just want you to wear something nicer."

"What's wrong with cargo shorts and a yellow T-shirt?"

"Trust us."

"Okay…" Kashino agreed reluctantly. They got him to wear jean shorts that went down to his knees and a pale blue shirt. "Why am I wearing clothes like this?"

"For a reason," Hanabusa and Andou told him, grabbed his arms and led him down the beach, near the water.

"What are you guys doing?" Kashino wondered, "Let go of me!"

They let go and replied sternly, "Stay here, don't move."

"What?"

"Stay put!" They yelled and ran off. Now hidden in the bushes Andou looked at Hanabusa, "Now it's our turn for a plan!"

*Flashback*

Ichigo ran toward the two boys, huffing. "Guys! I want to do something to remember today by!"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to wear something pretty, and surprise Kashino with it." She paused, and blushed, "I want him to kiss me, while you take a picture from the bushes."

"That's an interesting idea Amano-san," Andou replied, "alright, we'll do it."

"What colour is the dress?" Hanabusa asked.

"Light pink," Ichigo told him, "I'm going to go change make sure he's here!" She ran off again. Andou and Hanabusa had thought up the idea to make Kashino's clothes match Ichigo's.

*End of Flashback*

They hid quietly in the bushes, pressing down their giggles. Ichigo came from behind them, asking them if they were ready.

"Everything is going according to plan," Hanabusa paused, "you look great Ichigo-chan."

"Thanks, well I have to go meet him now," she walked off. Andou and Hanabusa exchanged glances and smiled, Kashino was in for a big surprise.

"Where are Andou and Hanabusa?" Kashino wondered aloud.

"M-Makoto?" Ichigo's voice sounded behind him.

He was shocked to hear his first name, "Ye-" he stopped short to take in what he was seeing. Ichigo had her hair down, was it his imagination, or did it look longer? She was wearing a pale pink dress that went down to her mid thigh. It was made of soft cotton and had two thin straps that help the dress together by ribbons. Her cheeks seemed rosier, as if she had used blush on her cheeks. "You, you look beautiful," Kashino felt breath-taken.

"Not too bad yourself," Ichigo giggled, "So… We're finally leaving hmm?"

"Yeah," Kashino replied, "unbelievable right?"

Ichigo wrapped her arms around his neck, "This Island will hold memories forever."

"It will," he looked her in the eyes, "Amano Ichigo, I know I've said this a million times already but… I love you."

Ichigo felt tears rush to her eyes, "I know I've said this a million times as well, I love you too." Kashino ran his finger down her cheek and leaned in.

"Get the camera ready!" Andou whispered sharply to Hanabusa from the bushes.

The camera clicked a picture of Kashino and Ichigo as they kissed each other for the last time on the island. Andou took the camera from Hanabusa and checked the picture, smiled and said, "Perfect."

Epilogue

"So daddy?" A young girl with dirty blonde hair looked up at her father, "that's a picture you drew when you were younger?" She pointed at a picture.

"Yeah," he smiled, "quite a picture huh?"

"You make momma look so pretty!"

Her father chuckled as his wife walked into the room. "What's so funny darling?" She asked.

"We're looking at the picture I drew."

Her face lit up with happiness, "You want to see pictures of me and Daddy?"

"Sure!" The half-blonde cried happily.

Her mother pulled a thick photo album off the shelf and opened it, a picture of 4 young teenagers was the first picture, and it was hand-drawn. "That's you and Daddy!" Their daughter pretty much yelled, pointing to two of the four teens.

"You betcha!" Her dad replied, tickling her.

The girl flipped the page, a real photograph of a group hug, her mother and father could remember clearly. "Daddy!" The girl squealed, "Why are you kissing momma on the forehead?"

"Because I loved her, and I still do."

"What's on the next page?" She tried to flip the page, but her mother snatched the album from her.

"That's a picture for only Daddy and me."

"What's it of?"

"Nothing sweet cheeks," her father said, "why don't you watch some cartoons upstairs?"

"Okay!" The girl hopped off the couch and ran up the stairs.

The girl's father shifted so his wife could sit beside him, he flipped the page and stared at the picture they both treasured. "Still remember that day?" The blonde asked his wife.

"Yeah," she replied.

He began to twirl her chocolate brown hair around his finger, "Y-you think that island is still there?"

"Y-yeah…" She paused, "I heard on the news that the island was found and their making a resort."

"When did you hear that?"

"Last year."

"So the resort is open now?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of it as the first vacation we could take as a family."

"Sure," he said, "let's go book a flight."

"Wait," she pulled him back, "let me…" She kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back. When they broke apart they continued staring at the picture. A young Kashino and Ichigo kissing on the beach, Ichigo wearing that pale pink dress and Kashino wearing that same pale blue shirt.

"I will remember that day forever." The blonde told his wife.

"I will too," she smiled and pulled him in for another kiss, "Makoto".

"Ichigo…" The now grown up Kashino and Ichigo kissed again, feeling the same passion they had felt for years.

**The End.**

**Me: Ahahaha! The End! It's over!**

**Ichigo: It is! What a good ending too!**

**Kashino: No way, who ends a story that suddenly.**

**Ichigo: It wasn't that sudden.**

**Kashino: ...**

**Me: I'm now taking requests for new stories, it doesn't have to be Yumeiro Patissiere, here is a list of animes I know (it's very limited)**

**- Powerpuff Girls Z (Old!)**

**- Mermaid Melody**

**- Kirarin Revolution**

**- Shugo Chara**

**- Yumeiro Patissiere**

**- Mamotte Lollipop**

**So just either review or PM your requests. I like to try different ideas, so bring out anything you've got! Thanks!**

**Thanks for Reading Mune Kyun Tropical Island!**


	14. Another Author Note

**Hello People! I know that Mune Kyun Tropical Island is finished, but I just wanted to ask a BIG favour from all my readers. I just published another story, this one a Shugo Chara and Yumeiro Patissiere Crossover Fiction called Yumeiro Patissiere Doki-Doki! Thank you AmyChan for your idea to make a crossover fic! (The rest is my idea :P) I really want my story to get read because I really love it, like I do. I would really appreciate if you read it! Thank you so much! I love all you guys! **

**-Mikashimotaku**


End file.
